


Green Pastures

by MeredithBrody



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Barbara is not dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Barbara is not dead she and Tom are living in the countryside and I am in denial





	Green Pastures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseandheather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/gifts), [lauramebob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/gifts).



> I don't write in this fandom, like, at all and my last response to a major character dying was to write an 150,000 word epic of the aftermath for Designated Survivor but I am still emotionally distraught and I needed to give Barbara a happy ending.

The green pasture was always one of Barbara’s favourite things to look at. In the ten years since they’d left London she found she found that she didn’t actually miss it at all. Sure, she missed the camaraderie of the community, and the closeness of the midwives who had live d and worked at Nonnatus House, but that had been another life. It felt like another life.

She’d recovered from the Meningitis that almost took her life. It claimed half her toes and four of the fingers, enough that she couldn’t be a midwife any longer, but it hadn’t taken her life nor her spirit. She’d managed to recover, and Tom had found the posting to a rural community like they’d both wanted. The Yorkshire Dales were a long way from the gloomy streets of London where she’d plied her trade for the better part of four years, but this was home.

It had become even more homely when Allison Jade had joined their family two years after they left London. Now a healthy and vibrant six-year-old she kept Barbara on what was left of her toes. A year earlier they had made their family complete, she felt, with the addition of Simon David. He was far too much like his big sister for Barbara to consider adding another any time soon. Tom would like more, she knew that, but he was happy to go along at her pace. Really she could never have asked for anything better to come out of this.

She still occasionally travelled down to London, taking the train and getting Phyllis to pick her up. Her dear friend, who was due to retire soon and would be returning north, moving into the village so she could be near her godchildren. Barbara was glad of the company, and the implied help that Phyllis would bring. The midwives of Nonnatus were hardly utilised now, more and more women were having hospital births. It was likely good that Phyllis’ retirement had come when it had.

A squeal of joy dragged Barbara’s attention from the dishes she was doing to the grassy garden in the back of their house. Tom, carrying Simon, was chasing the squealing Allison around the garden. This was the future that Barbara had always dreamt of, and though it had come about painfully, and with much heartache, they had gotten there. They had Tom’s small parish, their own little cottage, their children and each other.

Barbara was happy, and she was healthy. Those were things she didn’t take for granted any more. 


End file.
